¿Futuro?
by Hana Note
Summary: Entre bosque y tierra te busco pero tu ya no estas, no sería mala idea seguirte, no, después de todo tú eres mi vida.


Desde hace días me siento un poco raro, veo mis manos y me doy cuenta que ellas están sucias y por consecuencia también mis uñas, parece como si hubiese estado cavando con mis propias manos algo, veo a mi alrededor y me encuentro entre árboles y maleza ¿Qué hago aquí? No lo sé, pero, creo que por el dolor y sonido de mi estómago ya estoy muchos días aquí pero ¿Por qué? Trato de recordar y lo único que siento es una punzada al lado de mi cabeza, y lo único que logró ver son sus ojos...

Llorosos, felices, confusos, cerrados, dormidos...

Ojos de ensueño, de paz, feminidad, pureza, ojos de Akane, mi prometida.

Ahora lo recuerdo, es por ella que estoy aquí ¿Pero no se supone que debería estar con ella?¿Entonces que hago aquí? No lo sé, sólo sé que algo me impulsó hasta este lugar por días, toco mi rostro el cual lo siento seco al igual que mi boca, aún se siente como su hubiese llorado por horas, tengo lágrimas secas. Hay algo raro a mi alrededor, los árboles están destrozados, la tierra entreverada ¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Yo? Al parecer sí, tengo la ropa sucia y mis nudillos a carne viva, será que estuve peleando y perdí el conocimiento, pero si fuera así también estaría mi contrincante, entonces que sucede aquí. Quiero levantarme y me doy cuenta que tengo un corte en el talón, aún así lo hago, quiero verla, tengo un mal presentimiento y yoyo nunca me equivoco con ello, mucho menos cuando se trata de ella.

Mientras camino con mi pie rudimentariamente protegido, pienso en cómo será mi vida con ella en el futuro, seguro ella seguirá siendo igual de bonita como lo es ahora, trató de recordar su sonrisa y nuevamente llega esa punzada a mi cabeza. Comienzo a imaginarme nuestra vida de casados, un gran sonrojo aparece en mi rostro ya que un no le he dicho sobre mis sentimientos, el miedo me domina y siento que ella se ira de mi lado si le confieso la verdad ¿ Será así? Otra punzada se hace presente.

Algo en mi interior comienza a tener miedo, mucho miedo, miedo de pérdida... será que.. ¡NO! ¡Imposible! Ella está bien, en casa, como siempre y cuando llegué me recibirá con una gran sonrisa. No me importa la cortada del talón, comienzo a correr lo más rápido que me permiten mis piernas, a lo lejos veo el dojo, llego casi sin aire, entro como endemoniado y a la única que quiero ver es a mi prometida pero en cambio veo a Kasumi, su hermana.

Su rostro al verme se congoja y sus ojos rápidamente se llenan de lágrimas, me asusto ¡Qué estará pasando! Giro sobre mis talones y veo a Soun, el patriarca parecía un zombie, me ve y comienza a llorar nuevamente, su hija mayor se acerca a él para consolarlo.

La desesperación me sobrepasa y corro hasta la habitación de Akane, en su puerta esta su nombre sobre ese patito, abro la puerta como si fuera a despertarla, pero mi sorpresa es grande a no encontrar a nadie. Volteó mi cuerpo para retirarme y mis ojos se posan en el espejo de mi prometida, veo con horror mi aspecto, estoy sucio, ensangrentado, con lágrimas secas en las mejillas, no lo puedo creer aun así no es muy importante necesito encontrar a mi prometida, al pensar en ella mi corazón se oprime y otra punzada me da en la cabeza. Siento una presencia detrás mío, volteo con entusiasmo pensando que es ella pero es Nabiki, al igual que Kasumi, me mira y sus ojos se ponen tristes pero no llora, tengo la necesidad de preguntar.

. ¿Donde esta Akane? Vine porque tengo un mal presentimiento

Ella me mira con ojos de asombro, luego agacha su cabeza y una solitaria lágrima baja por su mejilla, pregunto que sucede pero ella se va, trató de seguirla pero una mano me detiene, es mi madre.

. Hijo, regresaste.

Hay felicidad en su vi ¿Cuánto tiempo habré estado afuera?

. Donde esta Akane, necesito hablar con ella, mamá.

. Ranma.-dijo con asombro- no te acuerdas.

. Acordarme de que madre

. Ranma, si lo sabías, por eso te fuiste.

Trato nuevamente de recordar pero esta vez me mareo, un recuerdo fugaz llega a mi mente. Sus ojos de súplica.

El horror me embarga, agarro por los hombros a mi madre, la miró a los ojos siplicantemente y digo

. ¿Akane esta bien, verdad?

Ella desvía su mirada y no aguanta más, comienza a llorar y entre sollozos me dice

. Ranma, hijo mío, lo olvidaste, Akane.. Ella esta muerta... Ella murió.

Mi mundo se vino abajo, no existía suelo para mi, parecía que un gran y profundo hueco que absorbiera, mi lágrimas amargas irremediablemente comienzan a caer caprichosas, doy un gran grito y salgo corriendo gritando su nombre hasta que mi garganta arda, hasta que mis pies descalzos y mi rudimentario vendaje seda, corro, corro, para que mi dolor mengue, aunque sé que es algo inútil, comienzo a recordar.

Flashback.

Me llega una carta de desafío al dojo, Akane me mira y me pregunta sobre quien la envía y si asistiré, la mi y le digo que no es importante, cerré la carta sin leer bien todo el contenido. Grave error.

Como era de esperar no fui al duelo ya que no tenía remitente, también porque ese día Kasumi había preparado un delicioso pastel por lo cual se me olvidó. La tarde transcurrió tranquilamente, hasta que se escuchó un grito por toda la casa, era un grito conocido, era Akane.

Al llegar a su habitación, ella estaba enfrascada en librarse del tipo que la tenía apresada, el muy desgraciado la tenía sujeta con un alambre de púas, pregunté se nombre y me dijo que no me moviera o sino ella moriría. Tenía que hacer algo o ella tendría cortes por todo sus cuerpo gracias a las púas, volví a preguntar quien era y me dijo que fallé al duelo y que el trato era de que si él no iba, se iba a vengar con lo que más amaba, con su prometida.

Se abalanzó hacia él, logró liberar a su prometida y le grito de se valla, que huyera, el tipo tomó fuerzas y volvió apresar a Akane por cuello, ella poseedora de su fuerza, la utilizó dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago, liberandose en el instante, ella salió corriendo, atrás el tipo y después yo. Llegamos hasta un lote baldío, el tipo y yo nos enfrascados en una pelea muy reñida, mientras Akane se ponía en buen recaudo, el tipo se defendía increíblemente bien, con lo que no contó es queque saco una navaja que iba dirigida para cortarle el cuello pero, ella fue más rápido, corrió y tomó la mano del tipejo y comenzaron en forcejeo, traté de ayudarla pero llegaron dos tipos más, duplique a todos los dioses que no le pasará nada mientras yo me enfrascaba en mi pelea, cuando escuché un grito ahogado, ella había sido vencida, la habían clavado el puñal cerca al corazón, el hombre no perdió tiempo y subió la daga más arriba y descartó algunas venas y arterias provocando que se desangrara más rápido, al ver a mi prometida en ese estado grite y tiré golpes a diestra y siniestra acabando con los tres en el acto. Me acerqué a ella y sus ojos que aplicaban que la perdoné,¡ Pero de qué si fue mi culpa que ella esté así! Quiso hablar pero no le permití, la cargué en brazos y la lleve con el doctor Tofu, en el camino ella me miró, alzó su mano libre ya que con la otra apretaba su herida y me tocó el rastro, me dijo.

. Ranma, te amo, siempre te amaré, hoy y siempre.

No quería escuchar eso, no en estas circunstancias, sonaba a despedida.

. Akane no te despidas, yo también te amo, por eso no debes dejarme, soy un idiota debí leer bien esa carta ¡Todo es mi maldita culpa, si nunca hubiera llegado a tu vida, nunca te pasaría nada! ¡ Sólo llegue a ti para hacerte sufrir, no te merezco, pero aún así te amo, no me dejes! Rogaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella me miró con ternura, sabía que el final se acercaba

. Ranma por favor acercate a mi.

Lo hice

Y nos besamos. Un beso Casto, puro, con sabor amor, con sabor metálico de la sangre, con sabor a muerte, nos separamos, nos miramos a la cara, ya no reprimi más mi llanto, ella volvió a tomar mi rostro y dijo.

«No lo olvides, siempre te amaré»

Y cerró sus ojos para siempre, justo cuando llegábamos al hospital.

Di otro grito y el doctor salió apresurado, al ver la escena sangrienta calló de rodillas, consternado viendo a la que consideraba una hermana menor, muerta en brazos de su prometido.

Lo demás es historia, yo seguía con Akane entre mis brazos, aún conservaba su calor corporal, la sentía mía, el doctor llamó a la familia e informó sobre lo ocurrido, en menos de diez minutos ya estaba toda la familia reunida, era todo una pesadilla, todos lloraban amargamente y pedían explicaciones, mi madre me suplicaba que dejara el cuerpo, pero yo no quería, el señor Soun y mi papá me agarraron apenas y sólo así me pudieron alejar de ella. Después de eso salí corriendo hacia el bosque donde encontré a esos desgraciados, los molí a golpes para que me dijeran quien los había enviado, porque el que lo hizo me conocía ya que yo siempre soy muy despistado con esas cosas de la cartas, hasta que me dijeron que había sido... Shampoo. No demore nada en llegar hasta donde ella y me olvide que era mujer, no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso, pero tuve que hacerlo ¡Malditasea mi Akane estaba muerta! Su abuela se sorprendió al enterarse que había mandado a matar Akane, me dio igual, Mouse al escuchar esto, se fue, no quiso saber nada de ella, no tenía justificación, para la mala suerte de la China estaba de visita en Japón la anciana con más rango de su aldea, al enterarse de lo sucedido, mandó a matar a la china, su abuela aplicaban por la vida de su nieta, no hubo marcha atrás.

Al ver medianamente justicia, regresé a casa, no quería pero sabía que ahí estarías velando a mi prometida, se veía tan bella, hasta la muerte le sentaba bien, lloré amargamente, todos estuvieron ahí para ella, pero no me importó mi dolor era gigantesco que poco me importó mi orgullo, ella había muerto por mí culpa.

Todo el futuro que había planeado se había ido al tacho, mi felicidad se fue con ella, mi vida era ella. Después del entierro me fui al bosque y es ahí que en mi tristeza y divagaciones olvide lo que me dolía.

Pero otra vez volví a la realidad

Flashback end.

Ahora lo entendía, mi cerebro no quería procesar ese dolor, esa perdida, la amo demasiado, una idea cruzó por mi mente.

«Y si me voy con ella» no era mala idea.

No me importaría tener que buscarla en una multitud, no me importaba Irma hasta el infierno mismo para estar con ella. No podía tener un futuro sin ella, eso era inconcebible. Esto tenía que ser un sueño, no, una pesadilla.

A lo lejos se escuchaba una melódiosa voz que le hablaba preocupada, era acaso ¿Akane? ¿Todo había sido un espantoso sueño? Una pesadilla

Lentamente abri mis ojos y la vi ahí, con la mirada preocupada, supuse que yo estaba llorando por el sueño que tuve. Era verdad ella y yo estamos casados, no soporte más y la abrace, ella no se hizo de rogar, me pregunto que pasaba y le dije que sólo había sido un sueño. Después de todo no podía angustiar tanto a una mujer cuando esta embarazada.

La vida regreso mi cuando sentí su aroma, su calor, ahora todo estaba como tenía que ser, yo a su lado, porque soy yo el que no puede vivir sin ella.

Fin.

Hola! creo que les hice sufrir un poco ¿no? Estuve tentada en matar a Ranma pero dije no, no, no puedo hacer eso, sería demasiado jajaj.

Otra vez es de madrugada jajaja la inspiración, no que va lo que pasa es que comí mucho y pues no tengo sueño, bueno ya, lo dejó jajaja.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Espero sus hermosos comentarios como siempre.

SHOJORANKO: es un placer que te gustara, espero que este también te guste, bueno si es que lo lees jajaja, amo tu fanfic.

CHAT'DE'LUNE: me encantan todos tus comentarios, son tan constructivos, los aprecio mucho, gracias por leer.

Muy pronto actualización del otro fic.

Hana Note.


End file.
